Nem apja lánya
by iuwan
Summary: Egy történet Voldemort lányáról, Dianáról.
1. Amikor minden elkezdődik

A kúria sötétségbe burkolózott, csak a kandalló biztosított némi fényt és meleget ezen a hideg, viharos nyári éjszakán. A kandalló előtti kopott, barnás szőnyegen egy apró alak kuporgott. Nagyon fázott, bár teste köré takarókat csavart, szinte ki sem látszott közülük. Jobb tenyerét óvatosan kidugta a takarók alól és erősen koncentrált, mire a kandalló tüze kissé élénkebbé vált, de nem adott sokkal több meleget.

Az előszoba felől halk súrlódás hangja szűrődött felé, mint amikor egy nehéz tárgyat vonszolnak a padlón. Az apró alak azonban akkor sem láthatta volna az érkezőt a sötétben, ha nem háttal ült volna az ajtónak.

- .:Sehol senki :. - sziszegte Nagini

- .:Mégis, mit vártál? Éjszaka van, ráadásul tombol a vihar. Nem hiszem, hogy bárkinek kedve támadna ilyen időben lakatlan-kúria-felfedezőútra indulni:. - válaszolta mély, sziszegő hangon a kislány. A kígyó helyeslően biccentett, és lazán a lány köré tekeredett.

- .:A parancs az parancs, legyen akármilyen fölösleges is :. - az állat hangjában némi szemrehányás érződött, amit a lány figyelmen kívül hagyott. -.: Nem kellene már aludnod? :.

- .:Még csak fél egy múlt. Nem vagyok álmos.:. - szavait meghazudtolóan hatalmasat ásított.

- .:Látom, nem vagy álmos:. - jegyezte meg gúnyosan a kígyó.

Odakintről a szél hangos süvöltéssel csapódott az ablakoknak, mire a kislány riadtan összerezzent a hangtól. Ezzel egy időben nyikorogva kinyílt, majd becsukódott a bejárati ajtó, a lány pedig olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy az őt lazán körbefogó kígyó tompa puffanással a szőnyegre pottyant. A gyermek az előszobába rohant, és az érkező nyakába ugrott.

A férfi ázott, hosszú, fekete talárt viselt, jobb kezében varázspálcát tartott. Miután bezárta az ajtót és lehámozta magáról a lányt, pálcája egyetlen intésével megszárította a ruháját.

- Késtél, apa! - mondta a csuklyás alaknak, aki erre elhúzta a száját.

- De, ugye, nem azért vagy fenn még mindig, hogy ezt elmondd? - Voldemort hangjában sokkal kevésbé volt érezhető a szemrehányás, mint az előbb Naginiében.

- Nem - rázta fejét a kicsi. - Csak meg akartalak várni.

- Ahogy látom, megint a szalonban éjszakáztál - a férfi tekintete a szalon félhomályát fürkészte, mintha képes lenne átlátni a sötétségen. Percekig álltak így némán, végül a csendet Voldemort törte meg halk sziszegésével. - .:Nagini!:.

A kígyó előcsusszant a szalon sötétjéből, közben folyamatosan sziszegett.

- .:Egész éjjel le se hunyta a szemét. Lehetetlen kis kölyök.:.

Voldemort az előtte álló, mosolygó kislányra nézett. Lánya arca kipirult az örömtől, ahogy rá, Voldemortra nézett. _Pont olyan, mint az anyja _- jutott eszébe. - _Nemcsak külsőre. Rajta kívül nagyon kevesen vannak, akik félelem nélkül, mosolyogva mernek rám nézni. _Most, hogy ilyen közelről nézett lánya szemeibe, elgondolkodott, hogy vajon van-e neki bármi köze a gyermekhez. A barna szemek, amiket Sophie-tól, az édesanyjától örökölt, vidáman csillogtak, és valószínűleg sohasem fogja azt a kegyetlen pillantást küldeni senki és semmi felé, ami neki a specialitása. Volt azonban valami, egyetlen aprócska tény, ami kétségtelenné tette számára az apa-lánya kérdést: a lány is párszaszájú volt, amit nem örökölhetett az anyjától.

Lassú, ám határozott léptekkel indult el a szalon felé. Amint átlépte a küszöböt, meglátta a szőnyegen heverő takarókupacot, mely ékes bizonyítékául szolgált mind a lánya eddigi hollétére, mind pedig arra, hogy miért ég a tűz a kandallóban. Nem volt túl fényes, vagy meleg, de tűz volt, és égett. Égett, ami azt jelentette, hogy valakinek meg kellett gyújtania, és mivel lányán és Naginin kívül senki sem tartózkodott a kúriában az elmúlt órákban, nem volt kérdés számára a tűz eredete- hiszen a kígyó nem tudott tüzet gyújtani. Persze, nem nagydolog tüzet bűvölni a kandallóba, de lássuk be: egy olyan tizenegy éves gyerektől, aki idén készül először varázslóiskolába, ráadásul pálcája sincs, igazán kiváló teljesítmény. Elismerő, már-már büszke pillantást vetett az őt kissé lemaradva követő lányra, majd leült a széles, kopott kanapéra. Lánya habozás nélkül mellé telepedett, miközben ő felélesztette a tüzet pálcája egyetlen intésével. Némán ültek egymás mellett, hallgatva a lángok csendes ropogását.

- Itt az ideje, hogy iskolába járj, Diana - törte meg a csendet Voldemort, mire a kislány felkapta fejét, és ránézett. - Bár mehetnél a három legjobb varázslóképző iskola bármelyikébe, én mégis a legmegfelelőbbet választottam neked. A Beauxbatons-ban nincs túl magas színvonal, már ami a Fekete Mágiát illeti, azt a Durmstrangban oktatják. De az meg túlságosan is fiúiskola, marad hát a Roxfort. Elvégre, mint a nagy Mardekár Malazár legifjabb leszármazottjának, neked mindenkinél több jogod van ősöd iskolájában tanulni. Az meg, hogy ott túl sok a sárvérű… elhanyagolható tény - úgy tűnt az utolsó mondatokat csak magának mondta, de Diana mégis meghallotta őket. Arca egy pillanatra elkomorodott, aztán egy mosoly letörölte a rosszallást.

- Roxfortos leszek, mint te is! - sikított fel.

- És Mardekáros, mint én - tette hozzá félhangosan a férfi, majd hangosabban folytatta. - A beilleszkedésedet elősegítendő, beszéltem egy régi _barátommal,_ a fia most lesz harmadéves. A nyár hátralévő részét náluk fogod tölteni.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy a költöztetésemnek több köze van ahhoz, hogy mostanában sokkal később jössz vissza, mint ígéred, mint ahhoz, hogy megismerjek pár felsőbbévest? - tette fel a túl sok valóságalappal bíró kérdést a lány.

- Sipirc aludni, kisasszony! - mordult rá hirtelen a lányra, aki most sem ijedt meg. - Gyerünk, nem mondom kétszer! - a lány megfordult, és kisprintelt a szobából. Hamarosan elnyelte a folyosó sötétje, aztán már csak a lábai halk dobogása hallatszott, ahogy felrohant a lépcsőn. Voldemort ekkor Naginihez fordult. - .: A végén még Hollóhátas lesz. :.

- .:Nagy az esélye:. - biccentett a kígyó.

- .:Mardekár utódja nem lesz, nem lehet Hollóhátas!:. - mordult fel kétségbeesetten, intett a pálcájával, mire a kandalló tüze kialudt. Ezek után ő is az emeleti szobája felé vette az irányt. Álmában Dianát látta, fején a Teszlek Süveggel, ami így kiabál: Hollóhát!


	2. A Malfoy kúria

A felkelő nap sugarai halvány, sárgás fénybe fonták a szobát. A régi, molyrágta sötétítő nem volt elhúzva, úgysem ért volna semmit. A korai idő ellenére a szobában lakó kislány ébren volt: ruhákat és egyéb személyes tárgyakat pakolt bele egy súlyos utazóládába. A láda a szoba közepén feküdt kinyitva.

A résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón Nagini csúszott be. A lány, bár észrevette a kígyót, nem szentelt túlzott figyelmet neki. Csendben hajtogatott össze egy sötétvörös talárt, amit nagy ívben a ládában gyülekező holmikra hajított. Ezután az éjjeliszekrényéhez lépett, hogy elvegyen egyet az ott tartott megannyi fénykép közül. A képről két, egymásra nagyon hasonlító alak mosolygott a külvilágra. Az idősebb, egy hosszú, barnahajú és szemű fiatal nő volt, a fiatalabb egy három éves körüli kislány. Neki sötétbarna haja és fekete szeme volt, a mosoly, amit a külvilágnak mutatott, annyira hidegnek tűnt…

- .:Lea… :. - suttogta halkan, észre sem véve, hogy párszaszóul beszél. Szavaira Nagini felkapta fejét és odasiklott hozzá.

- .:Hiányzik?:. - kérdezte gúnyosan.

- .:Akármi is történt:. - sóhajtott fel. - .:Szerinted elvigyem ezt a képet?:.

- .: Ne.:.

- .: Elviszem.:.

- .:Minek kérdezel, ha úgysem adsz a véleményemre?:. - morrant fel a kígyó. - .:Érdekel is téged, mi? Nők… Egyébként, apád lent vár. Indulunk.:.

Diana kis híján kiejtette a képet a kezéből.

.:Máris? Merlinre!:. - azzal villámgyorsan minden kezébe akadó dolgot a ládába hajított, kis híján még Naginit is, aki erre bosszús sziszegéssel kimenekült a szobából.

A láda körüli tárgykupac egyenesen arányosan nőtt a szoba többi részének kiürülésével. Pár perc múlva kinyílt a szobaajtó, és Voldemort lépett be, vállán Naginivel. Diana szobája ekkor már erősen emlékeztetett a romhalmaz szó illusztrációjára.

- Mit is csinálsz pontosan? - nézett lányára a feketemágus.

- Öhm… pakolok? - válaszolta az bizonytalanul.

- Most mondod, vagy kérdezed?

- Öh… - Diana lesütötte a szemét. Azon ritka pillanatok egyike következett, amikor megijedt az apjától.

Voldemort azonban (Diana örömére) nem mondott semmit, helyette intett a pálcájával, mire a ládából minden kirepült, és külön csoportba rendeződött a földön. Újabb pálcaintésre a talárok és ruhák összehajtogatva a ládába röppentek, majd a többi tárgy is követte őket. A férfi ekkor vette észre a földön árválkodó képkeretet, ami pálcája harmadik intésére a kezébe röppent. Diana arcából kifutott a vér, sápadtan és félve pislogott fel apjára, akinek arca lassan eltorzult a dühtől.

- Erre semmi szükséged - jelentette ki, és anélkül, hogy lányára pillantott volna, teljes erőből a szemetesbe hajította a képet: az üveg darabokra tört, és a keret is több helyen megrepedt.

- Apa… - suttogta elcsukló hangon, könnyes szemmel a kislány.

- Ha képet akarsz az anyádról, válassz egy normálisat. Megértetted?

- Igen.

- Helyes. Indulunk. - intett a pálcájával, mire a láda eltűnt, ő maga pedig további magyarázat nélkül kisétált a szobából. Nagini odacsúszott a lányhoz.

- .:Mondtam, hogy hagyd azt a képet:. - morogta oda a lánynak.

- .:Utálja őt…:. - suttogta elcsukló hangon, de azért hagyta, hogy a kígyó lazán körbetekeredjen rajta. - .:Utálja…:.

- .:Valószínű.:.

Diana lesietett a lépcsőn, átvágott a szalonon, egyenesen az előszobába, ahol az apja már türelmetlenül várta. Térben együtt, de lelkileg külön-külön hagyták el a kúriát, és mély, már-már kínos csendben sétáltak el a hoppanálási ponthoz. A hoppanálás közben Diana úgy kapaszkodott az apja kezébe, mintha attól félne, hogy a férfi egy óvatlan pillanatban elengedi. Vagy csak azért tette, mert tudta: hetekig látni sem fogja őt. Amint elmúlt a hoppanálással járó kellemetlen érzés, Diana kinyitotta a szemét - csak, hogy eltáthassa a száját.

A legszebb kúria előtt álltak, amit valaha látott. Ugyan elég messze voltak még tőle, innen is látszott, hogy az épület óriási és valamiért lerítt róla; nem hétköznapi emberek lakják. A lánynak nem sok ideje maradt nézelődni, mert amint megérkeztek, az apja azonnal a kúria felé indult, így kénytelen volt megszaporázni a lépteit, hogy utolérhesse. Pár perc séta után elérték a kovácsoltvas kaput, aminek kilincse kígyót mintázott, és két másik, kígyó alakú kopogtató volt rajta. Voldemort hozzáérintette pálcáját a kopogtatóhoz, a kapu kitárult azután halk pukkanás kíséretében egy aprócska házimanó jelent meg, és mélyen meghajolva a férfi előtt megszólalt.

- Gazdám már várja önöket. Jöjjenek utánam.

- Ismerem az utat. Mehetsz - Voldemort rá se nézett a lényre, azonnal elindult.

- Igenis - a manó meghajolt, majd dehoppanált.

A férfi szó nélkül indult el, annak biztos tudatában, hogy lánya követni fogja. Percekig meneteltek egy széles, sövénnyel szegélyezett úton. Felsétáltak a bejárati ajtóhoz vezető kőlépcsőn, és megálltak az ajtó előtt, de csak annyi időre, hogy a férfi az ajtóra koppinthasson pálcájával, és az kinyílva egy hatalmas előszobába vezesse őket. A fehér falakon ódon festmények lógtak, de ezeken kívül semmilyen díszük nem volt. A helyiség közepén márványlépcső magasodott, mely felől két alak sétált feléjük: az egyik magas, szikár férfi, a másik egy magas, karcsú nő volt. Mindketten dísztalárt viseltek, mintha maga Merlin érkezett volna hozzájuk. A férfinak hosszú, szőke haja és szürke szeme volt, mely most tisztelettudóan, ámbár mégiscsak kíváncsian vizsgálta őt, Dianát. Lesütötte a szemét. Zavarta az a tekintet. Kíváncsiság, meglepetés, és még megannyi más érzelem kavargott benne. Lassan lépkedett apja oldalán, aki egyenesen a lépcsőhöz sétált, a két idegen pedig eléjük lépett.

- Ő lenne az? - kérdezte a férfi. Voldemort aprót biccentett.

- Ő. Diana Rowle Denem, a lányom. Rátok bízom a nyár további részére. Ha baja esik… - nem fejezte be a mondatot, nem volt rá szükség: a fenyegető hangnem önmagában elérte a hatást.

- Nem fog - sietett leszögezni a szőke hajú férfi, és közben igyekezett egyszerre alázatos pillantást küldeni a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és egy kedves mosolyt a kislánynak.

Voldemort a lánya felé fordult, aki erre felnézett rá. A férfi ekkor lánya vállára tette kezét, és a szőkére nézett.

- Ő Abraxas Malfoy, a hölgy pedig a felesége, Eulalia Malfoy. - mutatta be a két másik felnőttet. Diana illedelmesen biccentett nekik, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy kellene köszöntenie őket. A kínossá váló csendet végül Abraxas Malfoy törte meg.

- Megmutatom a szobáját, kisasszony. - meghajolt előttük és elindult a hatalmas lépcsőn. A lány csak Nagini szelíd böködésére indult el, olyannyira meglepődött a „kisasszony" megszólításon. Elindult hát Mr. Malfoy és apja után. Felmentek a második emeletre, végigmentek három folyosón, majd Mr. Malfoy megállt egy ajtó előtt, kinyitotta és előre engedte a vendégeket. Diana lépett be elsőként, utána apja, majd Abraxas.

A szoba lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt, a hófehérre festett, de ezen kívül teljesen csupasz falak ellenére is. A padlót mahagóni-járólap fedte, legalábbis Diana a színéből erre következtetett, a szekrény, az ágy és az íróasztal ezzel ellentétben valószínűleg tölgyfából készült. Csodálatos szoba volt, de valahogy nem érezte a sajátjának, még annak ellenére sem, hogy a ládája a szoba közepén hevert, benne a legfontosabb dolgaival.

- Megfelel, kisasszony? - kérdezte alázatosan Abraxas.

- Persze, tökéletes! - mosolygott a kislány. - Köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy.

- Ez esetben, Abraxas - szólalt meg Voldemort, mielőtt a másik férfi válaszolhatott volna bármit is -, hagyj magunkra. Szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni a lányommal.

- Igenis, Nagyúr - azzal Abraxas kihátrál a szobából.

Hiába csukódott be már percek óta mögötte az ajtó, Diana és apja nem szóltak egymáshoz. Végül Voldemort talárja zsebébe nyúlt, és egy másik pálcát húzott elő, amit lánya felé nyújtott.

- Anyádé volt. Mostantól azonban a tiéd.

- Öh... köszönöm - lepődött meg a lány. Átvette a varázseszközt, de olyan óvatosan, mintha üvegből lett volna, és tüzetesen végigmérte. Sötét, kissé vöröses árnyalatú fából készült, pont mint a szoba padlója. Aprót suhintott vele, mintegy próbaképpen: a pálcából aranyszínű szikrák pattogtak mindenfelé, jelezvén, elfogadta új használóját. Dianának furcsa érzése támadt a pálcától: úgy érezte, mintha anyja karját tartaná a kezében. A gondolat kissé felvidította, hisz a pálca emlék volt egy olyan személytől, akit, bár nagyon fontos volt számára, sosem ismerhetett meg, de el is szomorodott: mi lesz, ha nem felel meg a pálcának? Mi lesz, ha nem fogja tudni úgy használni, ahogy az elvárható tőle?

Bármennyire lekötötték ezen gondolatok, azonnal elfelejtkezett róluk, amint észrevette, hogy apja az ajtóhoz lép, és távozni készül.

- Apa, várj! - amint a férfi megtorpant és felé fordult, a kislány azonnal a nyakába vetette magát. - Vigyázz magadra, jó?

Voldemort nem válaszolt, tekintete sem árulkodott arról, hogy bármit jelentettek volna neki lánya szavai, vagy ölelése. Önmagához képest szelíden elfordult a gyermektől és elindult a folyosón. Diana viszont szemlátomást nem adta fel: rögtön mellé szegődött és vele együtt tért vissza a Malfoy-kúria előcsarnokába.

A két Malfoy ott várta őket, halk beszélgetésbe mélyedve. Érkezésükre azonban felhagytak minden más cselekvéssel, sőt, Abraxas még meg is hajolt előttük. Szemlátomást együtt készült távozni a Sötét Nagyúrral.

- Azonnal indulunk, Abraxas - mondta a férfi, és lányához fordult. - .: Ne borítsd ki őket, próbálj viselkedni. Varázsolj, ha szükséges, és írj, ha kellek. A baglyod megtalál.:.

- .: És próbálj meg éjszaka aludni, nem pedig idegeskedni, kölyök:. - tette hozzá Nagini.

- .: Jó leszek, ígérem. És írni is fogok!:. - biccentett a kislány. A két Malfoy kissé félve összenézett: nem értették a párbeszédet, és nem tudták, mit taníthatott a feketemágus a lányának. Végül Voldemort Abraxas felé fordult, jelezve, induljanak. Átvágtak az előcsarnokon, de a hatalmas tölgyfa bejárati ajtóból Mr. Malfoy még visszafordult:

- A fiam, Lucius hamarosan itt lesz. Bár valószínűleg most valahol a kertben van, várd meg inkább, amíg ő jön be.

- Szívesen megkeresem! - mosolygott Diana. - Csak tessék megmondani, hogy jutok ki a kertbe.

- Ott, azon az ajtón - mutatott az előszoba túlsó felében lévő faajtóra a férfi.

- Köszönöm!- azzal már ott sem volt.

- Még a végén Griffendéles lesz - jegyezte meg félhangosan Abraxas.

- Akkor már inkább a Hollóhát - mordult fel Voldemort, és kilépett az ajtón.


End file.
